


Kozy Krumm

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Just some Viktor/ Hermione fluff for a we-love-you collection
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: Love for KrumPuffer





	Kozy Krumm

**Author's Note:**

> Heard you are going through some major life upheaval! Which is great, because change is movement, but also stressful and terrifying. So hopefully this set of stories and artwork lift your spirits as you continue to kick ass! 
> 
> Love to LumosLyra for being my beta and spurring me on to make fluffy things!


End file.
